The Darkest Destruction
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: He houses Disaster and thinks himself catastrophe walking. Venus has decided to help him with his control issues by gifting him with a flower. Kane believes Venus is joking with him until a flower arrives at the fortress. But she's not just any flower.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read The last chapter of The Darkest Touch before reading this story. It will explain what she is talking about at the beginning of this story.**

_Okay so I guess I could have made a more respectable introduction but where is the fun in that? I mean I know that he houses Disaster and having me around rebuilding everything in nature will constantly incite him to try and beat me but hey I'm immortal and can recover from most injuries fairly quickly so why not have some fun with both the man and the demon. I am a nymph for gods' sake._

_ Oh did I forget to introduce myself? I am Lily first and favorite nymph of Persephone and have been asked by Venus to help a demon possessed immortal warrior gain control of his demon. Love recently had her hand in pairing two of the Lords and as she was leaving got the bright idea of helping out Disaster with his control issues. Yesterday I arrived in all my usual glory at the fortress of the Lords in Budapest. As each of them tried to "bring me in" to Disaster I did my normal disappearing act. After all I am a nymph! So anyway Kane finally came out to meet me and his demon was definitely in overdrive so I pushed him over the edge! First I hugged him and that started a thunder and lightning storm then I kissed him and we were both electrocuted. Don't worry we're both fine, just knocked out for a few hours but Disaster is already back to his usual overdrive mode. So now I'm on our way to breakfast so we can get back to taming Disaster._

_ Don't worry though I promise not to go easy on him, I'm already wearing clothes that will not only tempt both man and demon but also the rest of the men and demons in the house! Ha this should be an eventful breakfast. I hope Disaster can stick to the 30 minute no demon activity until I can get Kane outside the fortress!_

"So Kane, how many of you live here?" Lily asked.

"It depends, sometimes we're travelling so there is only a handful but currently counting you and I there are 21 in the house right now. Strider is out chasing his dream right now so if he comes back with her that will make 23. Sometimes Gwen's sisters visit so that can add two more." Kane replied.

"Wow, that's a lot of people. Guess it never gets boring around here then." Lily said.

"I guess." Kane said keeping his eyes on the ground ahead of him and mentally checking that Disaster was in check.

As they rounded the corner to the kitchen there were already a handful of lords in the room eating and as Kane walked through the door Maddox instantly went into hover mode over Ashlyn who smiled at Kane sympathetically and patted Maddox's arm. Reyes picked up his plate and Danika's and quickly moved to the far end of the table. Paris jumped up from his seat and offered it to Lily while asking what Kane and Lily would like to eat. The table started to shake as Lily sweetly thanked Paris for giving up his seat. Kane of course was cursing at Disaster for not keeping his promise.

"Disaster, stop it now. That's your first and only warning." Lily said with a slight sternness to her voice.

"I'm sorry." Kane replied.

"I was talking to Disaster not you Kane. Stop apologizing for him. Actually all your brothers should be apologizing for not helping you all these centuries to get him under control." Lily said as she eyed the men around the table.

Instantly they all started apologizing.

"Why should they apologize? They house their own demons and need to control their own first and foremost. I should have tried harder to control these urges." Kane said with a tortured look on his face.

"If I don't have you broken of your need to apologize for HIS behavior within a week then I am definitely losing my touch. I believe this is going to be more enjoyable than I first imagined. Now sit down and eat. Paris whatever it is it smells wonderful." Lily said.

"It's just pancakes and bacon. Nothing special." He answered as he placed the plates in front of Lily with the second in an open spot to her right.

"Don't make me say it again. Sit down." Lily demanded.

"I'll just break the chair. I prefer to stand." Kane argued.

"Disaster knows he needs to be a good boy and besides I'll even go easy on both of you by behaving myself. I promise not to incite the demon while we're eating now SIT DOWN!" Lily said with such forcefulness that all the lords cringed in fear.

At the sight of them though she let out a tiny giggle and all the men and women at the table just stared in awe of her and simultaneously sighed. As they ate Lily asked many questions and some of the other residents of the house wandered in to meet her and listen to her ask as many questions as possible before her time limit was up.

"Well I gave Disaster a 30 minute time limit and by looking at Kane I can tell he is squirming to get outside. Maddox, do you mind if I come closer to your Ashlyn? I would like to speak to the mother to be." Lily said.

"Only you, sorry Kane she's right you are struggling to hold on to him." Maddox said.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me." Kane replied.

"Well it bothers me but don't worry we'll have that figured out soon enough." She said as she patted his arm. No one but Lily saw how he softened at her touch.

"May I?" Lily asked as she held her hands up in front of Ashlyn's belly.

"Of course." Ashlyn answered.

As she put her hands on both sides of Ashlyn's belly she giggled at the instant kicking that both babies started to do from the touch. Lily giggled and whispered words of endearment to both of them. Ashlyn and Lily both noticed that one baby had calmed while the other got even more excited. The two women shared a glance and then sighed as if to says 'boys, what are you gonna do?'. Lily of course spoke directly to the baby under her right hand by saying, 'please calm your brother sweetling, he's going to bruise your mother from the inside out'. Instantly they could feel a squirming motion from the girl indicating that she was reaching for her brother and quickly he calmed himself as well. As the women shared another glance and giggled Lily told Ashlyn , "she will always calm him and they will never be far from each other". At that a piece of plaster fell on Kane and he quickly hid the embarrassment of not knowing it was about to happen. He was too entranced at watching Lily talk to the babies.

"Well I see my time is up. After I have both warrior and demon begging for a reprieve from the workout I put them through we can talk some more. I have a feeling that this time he'll overload himself and not me as well." Lily said with such sadness that only Kane noticed. Disaster responded by knocking a cabinet door from its hinges. All the lords were now looking at Kane and wondering if this tiny nymph would be able to tame such a powerful demon.

After hours of letting Disaster start storms and fires and earthquakes and such Kane was panting for breath and his demon was purring with pleasure. Lily of course fixed everything that he destroyed which only made Disaster want to wreak more havoc. "Had enough or do I need to push you further?" Lily asked.

"Please at least give me a moment to breath before you push me some more. I'm overwhelmed at the moment." Kane asked.

"No, your eyes are still red and Disaster is probably purring in your head. I don't think you have been pushed nearly enough." Lily said as she stepped closer to Kane.

"What are you doing? Please stay back, I don't want him striking you with lightning, again!" Kane begged as Lily stepped ever closer.

"No I don't think I will. What do you have to say to that?" Lily said as she placed a hand on Kane's bare chest.

The earth started rumbling but never reached a fever pitch. Kane was silently cursing to his demon and asking him to behave. _Please I'm begging you, don't hurt her. She could get hurt or worse yet, she'll leave us!_

_ No my flower, mine. _

_ She's not yours, she's just here to help us work together and not injure all the loved ones around us._

_ Not my flower, but I want her._

_ I know, believe me I know but she's not yours not even mine._

"Talking to him is good. You need to have a working dialogue from time to time. It helps your control issues. If you are to take him out each morning and let him blow off a little steam I bet he would make a bargain with you to not destroy anything in the house." Lily said. "What say you, Disaster? Strike a bargain with Kane, a workout each morning and no more destruction of the house?" Lily asked.

_For another kiss, I will agree._

_ Shut up, you know that's not fair. She's too beautiful, she would never go for someone like me._

_ One kiss, please? From our flower._

"I can tell your talking to him. What's he saying?" Lily said as she circled Kane never letting her fingertips off of Kane's skin.

"He's being childish and I refuse to repeat what he wants." Kane replied.

"I bet I can guess what it is." Lily said as she tip-toed to whisper in Kane's ear.

The ground instantly rumbled louder this time and Lily walked around to face Kane again. "Either you say it out loud to me or I'll just do it and get us both electrocuted, again." Lily said edging closer to Kane's mouth.

"He – he wants –" Kane stuttered.

"Yes, he wants…" Lily repeated as she moved even closer to his lips.

Kane couldn't take it anymore in his head Disaster was roaring wanting to feel her lips again and this petite woman in front of him whose lily scent was intoxicating was edging even closer to him. Suddenly he grabbed her under her arms lifted her up and pulled her in close smothering her lips with his. She did not protest or fight him in any way actually she encouraged the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. As the kiss deepened and became more intense the lightning began to pick up pace again. Lily seemed not to notice and actually wrapped her legs around Kane's waist and started moaning between breaths. As the lightning started to get closer to the pair Kane felt a static charge all over his body as well as hers. He wondered if it came from the lightning, this woman or his demon.

As a bolt of lightning was about to strike them he suddenly felt like throwing her back to take the brunt of the charge but he couldn't peel her away from him but it didn't matter any way he suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the fortress grounds still kissing this woman. "H-how did we get over here?" Kane asked.

"I flashed us. Now if you don't mind I wasn't finished with our kiss." Lily said.

Kane slowly looked her in the eyes and gently placed her back on the ground then cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently like he thought a delicate flower deserved to be kissed.

At the soft kiss Lily stepped back, opened her eyes and said, "that's my boy and my demon". She let out a little giggle and said, "see you did that without even a rumble in the ground".

"I did, didn't I!" Kane said.

"Of course I believe a woman prefers to feel the earth move under her feet when being kissed by her man. At least that is normally the consensus you would receive if you polled a handful of women." Lily said with another little giggle.

_Did she just say her man? _Instantly the ground was quaking and cracks were forming, the lightning started back up and as a bolt was about to hit them Lily jumped back into his arms and somehow she was able to diffuse the charge and they weren't knocked out from the blast.

"H-how are you doing that?" Kane asked.

"It's not only plants and earth that I can protect. But Disaster is using all his reserve energy on these bolts, it will drain me quickly. Time for you to live up to the charge Venus placed you with." Lily said as she collapsed in his arms. The bolts were instantly gone and Disaster was now cowering in the back of Kane's mind whimpering that he injured his flower, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Kane walked in the door carrying an unconscious Lily, Disaster still whimpering softly in his mind, Sabin was the first to scream at him. "Kane what happened? Did you kill her?" He asked.

"Disaster happened of course, she absorbed all of the lightning bolts that he threw at the two of us and then she collapsed." Kane said walking past everyone in the hallway.

"Maddox, look around. Nothing is breaking or exploding or even shaking. I think she meant to do this to show Kane that he can control Disaster." Ashlyn said from behind his protective body.

"She's right. Nothing is falling apart. Kane can you hear him right now? What's he doing or saying?" Lucien asked.

"Nothing he's whimpering quietly. He's very upset that he hurt her again." Kane said still walking towards his room.

"Kane stop, please." Lily said as she stirred in his arms.

"Oh thank the gods you're alright. Please let me take you to my room so you can lie down." Kane pleaded.

"In a moment, let me show them something first." Lily whispered.

"Alright but just a moment and then I'm taking you upstairs." Kane replied.

"I promise you can take me anywhere." Lily said. Kane squirmed a bit and blushed but nothing came from Disaster he was completely quiet.

"Maddox, I have need of your Ashlyn again. Please let her come closer, I promise that Disaster is under control." Lily asked.

"Absolutely not!" Maddox shouted.

"Maddox, trust me she is perfectly safe. I just need a demonstration. Violence if anything were to happen to her Lucien will flash her away and you can take your anger out on me." Lily announced.

"Lily, no." Kane said but she quickly shushed him silent again.

"Ashlyn please come close, it's safe I promise." Lily said as Ashlyn sidestepped Maddox.

"Ashlyn please stand close to us and I need you to touch Kane on his arm or shoulder. He needs you close to prove a point." Lily said. "Kane put me down for moment I can stand."

As Ashlyn stepped close to Kane Lily asked him if he could here Disaster and Kane replied no. As Kane's eyes brightened Ashlyn stepped even closer and hugged him tightly. She thanked him for being such a caring brother to Maddox and the others and thanked him for being a part of this family.

"Do you hear him now?" Lily whispered into his ear so that Ashlyn could hear as well.

"No, still nothing." Kane said and Ashlyn hugged him tighter just as the babies kicked in her belly.

"Hey I felt that. Did you feel that Ashlyn?" He said as he put one hand on her belly.

"Yes, I think they like you Kane." Ashlyn said.

"They do, they are welcoming their favorite uncle." Lily announced as she collapsed against Kane once again.

Kane quickly scooped her up in his arms and apologized to Ashlyn for breaking their conversation so quickly. "I'm sorry Ashlyn but I need to get her some place where she can rest." Kane said.

"No apologies needed, go take care of your woman. I'll bring you some food in a bit. I'm sure you're famished." Ashlyn said.

"I'll carry the food Ashlyn, you look like you need to sit down yourself." Maddox said.

"Well I'm a human carrying a set of immortal twins and I just happen to be tied for eternity to your immortality. So how about you quit stressing out and punching holes in walls so that I can get the rest I need to finish carrying these two to term. Deal?" Ashlyn half scolded and half asked him.

"Of course my love, I forgot about that. I'm sorry." Maddox said with such sadness that the others lords were actually taken aback.

"Sadness is not good for me either my love. Now come here I have a secret to tell you." She said as she waved him to her.

As Maddox hugged her tightly she whispered something in his ear and he scooped her legs up in his left arm and cradled her tightly to his chest and neck while kissing her forehead.

"I'll take Kane some lunch, Ashlyn. After you've recovered from Maddox's handiwork you can bring him dinner." Anya called up after them but Ashlyn only gave a halfhearted wave that she even heard what Anya said.

"You know those babies are going to come early if they keep at it like that." Olivia said as she walked into the room with Aeron hovering protectively as usual.

Meanwhile Kane was situating Lily on the bed and wasn't sure if he should undress her to make her more comfortable. He called to Disaster again to find where he was but again he got no response. _Amazing, centuries of trying to be fierce and strong with my demon in a means to control him and it takes this delicate flower one afternoon and she has him broken. Well that definitely says a lot about my warrior capabilities. Gods I feel puny compared to her._

Lily started to stir on the bed and Kane rushed to her side. "Lily, Lily are you alright?" He asked.

"Kane, where are we?" Lily said.

"My bedroom, I guess if you're going to stay here I should probably find you a room of your own. I just didn't know where else to go. I wanted you to get some proper rest so I uh-" Kane babbled.

"You're babbling and I don't need a room of my own. This is just fine. If you hadn't noticed I don't take up much space so I don't think I would crowd you." Lily replied.

"Of course you won't crowd me I just thought you would prefer some privacy. I mean sharing a room with me, I don't want to intrude on you or anything." Kane said trying his best not to babble.

"Kane I believe Venus told you to take care of me. How are you going to ensure that I'm cared for if you keep pushing me away?" Lily asked.

Kane was dumbfounded and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Lily let out a weak giggle knowing that if Disaster hadn't drained himself thoroughly the headboard of the bed would probably have broken from the bolts or exploded. Lily tried to situated herself in the bed so that she was sitting up but she of course lacked the strength. She took in a deep breath and realized that the corset-like top she was wearing was hindering her ability to breathe deeply. "Kane, a favor please?" She asked.

"Yes, anything I am capable of I will get it for you just please rest." Kane replied.

"That's so sweet but it's not much I just need you to loosen the ribbons on my top, I can hardly breathe and if you wouldn't mind helping me get the jeans off as well." Lily asked.

"Uh maybe I should get one of the ladies to help with that. I mean it wouldn't be proper of me to see you like this especially when you are injured or incapacitated." Kane replied.

"Kane, it's fine just loosen the ribbons and as for my pants if it bothers you then you can close your eyes as you pull them off." Lily replied. "Now please will you help me I need to breathe."

"Yes of course."

As he gently lifted her forward she rested her head on his shoulder as he softly loosened the ribbons. The top sagged from her body nearly revealing her breasts but he quickly averted his eyes. As he laid her back down she had already unbuttoned her pants and removed the sheets so Kane could easily pull them off of her. Kane closed his eyes and slowly pulled her pants off of her but by the time he pulled them completely off she had passed out again. He through her pants on the floor and when he turned back to look at her he realized that she passed out before covering herself again. Now she had shifted in the bed and her top had completely fallen from her petite frame and of course under her jeans no panties existed. He stared at the petite and beautiful woman lying naked on his bed and he instantly had a hard on for her.

Kane covered her quickly when he realized that he shouldn't be staring at her and laid down on the bed next to her to keep watch.

After about two hours a knock came at the door and Kane reluctantly got up to answer it.

"Brought you some food, Ashlyn is otherwise engaged at the moment. How's your new squeeze?" Anya asked.

"She should be fine. She wasn't electrocuted she just used up her energy draining Disaster." Kane replied.

"I see she had enough energy to undress herself and get into your bed." Anya said jabbing Kane in the ribs.

"She couldn't breathe so I helped her, but I averted my eyes to give her some privacy. She doesn't want a room of her own. She wants to be near me to help me with Disaster." Kane said.

"Right, that's what she wants to help with your renegade demon. Puh-lease! She's a nymph and she digs adrenaline rushes. She was practically made for the two of you. Might as well make some room in your dresser for her because I doubt she's going back to Persephone after she gets you saddled, uh I mean settled. No who am I fooling I meant saddled." Anya said.

"I have to say it's been really nice around here for the past two days." Reyes said.

"That's because Disaster is still stewing over the fact that he nearly killed the nymph, again." Maddox said.

"Be mean, he didn't find someone who can take what he dishes out." Gideon said.

"Just enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts." Sabin said as Ashlyn came back down from visiting Kane.

"Any change yet?" Maddox asked.

"No not yet, Kane is starting to panic. Maybe one of you should go check on him. You know show some support." Ashlyn said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Kane spent the next two days watching and guarding over Lily's sleeping frame. She looked so delicate and frail that he was afraid to even breathe near her for fear he might break her. His brothers were quite caring and came by to visit him. Even Paris made a visit although he kept his distance because Promiscuity wanted the woman and Paris was drowning his sorrows in ambrosia for his lost Sienna. When he knew sleep would take him he quickly locked the door and texted Torin so that everyone was aware of his circumstances. He was enjoying the silence that Disaster was giving him but was still worried that Lily hadn't woken up yet.

On the morning of the third day Kane woke up to the murmuring of Disaster. _Our flower, our Lily. We want her, we need her. Have to have her._

_ Be quiet! You know we can't. We'd break her, she's too fragile._

_ No she's not, she's already recovered, look she's not even sleeping anymore._

_ What?_

Kane quickly surveyed the room and she was nowhere to be found. He started to panic and then thought maybe she was in the bathroom taking a shower. Kane quickly ran to the bathroom but he could hear no running water. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He ran to the closet and couldn't find her there either. "Lily, where are you?" Kane said with his nerves quickly making their way up his throat. He was on the verge of losing all control when he smelled lilies wafting in from the balcony.

"Kane I'm right here." Lily said from the balcony door holding a sheet that was loosely wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Oh thank the gods I thought you left. I thought Disaster drove you away. I was so afraid that you –" Kane said as he quickly stopped his thought conclusion.

"Why on earth and heaven would I leave you? You are the most fun I have had in a long time." Lily said stepping backward onto the balcony and leaning against the stone wall.

"No don't lean against that it could give way, you'll get hurt." Kane pleaded.

"No I won't. I fixed it." Lily replied.

"How?" Kane asked.

"Stone comes from the earth and I can heal the earth remember." Lily replied.

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Kane said as he quickly averted his eyes from seeing her silhouette.

"Am I embarrassing you? Standing her with the light shining through my sheet, I can see your eyes are turning red even now." Lily said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been looking I just can't help myself you are more beautiful than I could possibly imagine." Kane said.

"No apologies necessary, I like the thought of you looking at me. So what did you want to do today? Is Disaster under control or do I need to rush through more breakfast to get you back outside?" Lily asked.

"Actually he's quite content right now. He was more worried about the damage he did to you than needing to cause some destruction. I believe you already broke him." Kane said.

"Well that's good to hear now I only need to work on your shyness and need to apologize." Lily said as she started walking toward Kane.

"Apologizing, but I wasn't apologizing for him. I was, I was – dear gods your scent is intoxicating." Kane said half stuttering.

Lily let out a soft giggle as she stepped closer to Kane. She noticed that he was already excited and she couldn't wait to get closer to him. She wanted another kiss so badly she could taste it. This man towered over her yet his demeanor was so gentle and unassuming that she found it strange that he was paired with Disaster.

"You were apologizing for looking at me, were you lying earlier when you said I was more beautiful than you could imagine? Shall I change my features to something more pleasing to you?" Lily said now close enough that she placed her delicate hand on his bare chest.

"Why would you change? You are perfect and deserve a match just as perfect as you." Kane replied quivering under her hand.

"You're shaking, why?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid that I'll lose control of Disaster and you'll get hurt, again. Please don't get so close to me, plaster could fall from the ceiling and –" Kane said but it was too late Lily jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

Intoxicated from her taste and scent Kane could only deepen the kiss. He wanted to pull away and to move her to a safe distance away from him but he couldn't bear not having her near him. _Gods she feels amazing. But she can't feel the same about me how could she, I house a demon I must be a monster in her eyes._

Just as Kane was about to push her away Lily moaned against his lips and the sheet she was holding fell to the ground. She ran a hand through his hair and wrapped a leg around his body. More please she whispered in his ear as he kissed her throat and jawline.

"I could hurt you, you're too fragile." Kane pleaded.

"I doubt you could, you seem too gentle for a warrior housing the high demon lord Disaster." Lily countered.

"It's been a very long time since I was with a woman. And then it didn't end well. I don't want to hurt you ever. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me in ages." Kane said.

_Happened to us, our flower. Want to taste her again._

_ Shut up, I can't think with you babbling in my head._

"I can tell He's under control but you on the other hand are holding back, again. I guess I have to push you some more." Lily said.

Before Kane could question what she meant she had flashed them to the bed and she made sure that he had her pinned by the weight of his body. "Exactly where I've wanted to be since I first woke up in this bed." She said as she raised her head to kiss and lick and nip at his jawline.

"Oh gods you feel amazing. I shouldn't do this I really shouldn't you deserve better than me. You deserve a god or an angel. Not me." Kane said as he struggled to keep from touching her and kissing her.

"Kane I am a nymph and can make it impossible for you to resist but I can already tell you want me so how about you let me decide what I deserve or not." Lily said.

"Why would you want me?" Kane asked.

"You already know I'm an adrenaline junkie but have you looked at you lately? You're 6'4 and covered with muscles. You're sensitive and smart, protective of your friends and family and loyal beyond belief. That's obvious from the fact that you never left my side while I recovered." Lily stated.

"How do you know I never left you were unconscious. You couldn't see me caring for you." Kane replied.

"Actually I could, my spirit or essence went to heaven while my body recovered. I watched you pace and hover and argue with yourself." Lily said.

"You watched me from heaven?" Kane said shocked.

"Of course, what else would I do while I waited to regain my energy?" Lily said as her hands made their way down the sides of Kane's body. As they reached his pants she pushed him up just enough to unbutton his pants and unzip them.

"Dear gods do you ever not get your way?" Kane said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Before meeting you, never. Since meeting you several times. Now I believe I asked for more or did you wish to stall some more." Lily said.

"Lily I'd be lying if I said I knew what I was doing. It's been ages since I was with a woman, they're too fragile so I just decided to stay away from them." Kane confessed.

"It's okay, take your time and do what feels right. I promise you won't hurt me unless you leave me without satisfaction." Lily said.

"I'd feel much better if you took control. I mean I feel like I'm crushing you right now." Kane whispered in her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Lily said as she shoved Kane to the side and rolled on top of him straddling him where she could feel his already hard penis between her thighs.

Just as Lily was about to kiss and lick her way down Kane's stomach the door opened. Paris walked in without knocking and instantly started to growl. Kane quickly covered Lily with an extra blanket at the foot of the bed. "Paris, what the hell? Don't you know how to knock? Did you just growl at us?" Kane yelled as he jumped off the bed.

"I'm sorry that wasn't me it was Promiscuity. I'm so sorry I thought she would still be resting and I wanted to check on you. I'm so sorry about that, she's not even mine. I can't believe he made me growl like that. I guess I need to cut back on the ambrosia. I'm so sorry, I can see I interrupted and I'll come back later. Lily, I'm so sorry!" Paris rambled as he quickly ran back out the door and closed it.

"Lily I'm so sorry. Sabin told me that Promiscuity wants you bad, considering you're a nymph he thinks you'll just throw yourself at him. Paris is out of sorts right now and I can tell he didn't mean to see you in such a state. I can't believe he said that, of course you're not his. You're uh you're no one's property. You are your own person and should be treated so." Kane said.

"Kane, you're babbling again. Besides I wouldn't mind belonging to a person as long as that person belonged to me as well." Lily said as she laid back down on the bed letting the blanket fall to her waist. "I'm cold, warm me up?"

"Gods do you know how beautiful you are? I mean it's intoxicating just to be in your presence much less to see you like this." Kane said on the verge of babbling again.

"Still babbling and I'm still cold." Lily said holding her hand out waving Kane to come closer.

As Kane laid back down with Lily and started to kiss her gently Torin's voice came over the speaker system alerting everyone in the house to an emergency on the northern grounds of the fortress. "I'm starting to think there is a conspiracy to keep you away from me." Lily said with an outraged look on her face.

"Stay here I promise to come right back once I find out what's happening." Kane commanded.

"Not likely sweetheart, besides I can get us to the entertainment room faster." Lily said as she snapped her fingers and was instantly dressed in a tight fitting camouflage tank and jeans. "Come on I can at least hold on to you while we flash down there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"There are hunters in the north woods and apparently they know how to get around my traps." Torin said.

"Is Galen with them?" Lucien asked.

"I can't tell but there are about 40 of them and they look heavily armed." Torin replied.

"Too bad Strider's not here he would get a kick out of taking them all on." Reyes said.

"No right now taking on Kaia alone is probably worse than these 40 or so outside." Gwen said.

"I have a suggestion. Let me go scope things out. I can hide myself in nature better than any of you." Lily said.

"No, you could get hurt." Kane replied.

"Who is going to hurt a tree or bush or lone flower? Trust me they won't know I'm there." She said as she flashed out of the room.

Quickly though she flashed back in and kissed Kane on the cheek and said thanks for worrying about me and flashed back out of the room. She was gone for only 10 minutes before she flashed back into the room and quickly skipped to Kane's side. "Oh thank the gods you are unharmed." Kane said.

"How does one so big become such a worrier? Galen is not with them but I believe they have been given information about your traps by Rhea. They have maps and keep referring to a HER." Lily said.

"How do you know about Rhea helping the hunters?" Sabin asked.

"Keep Doubt under control please, I'm not the enemy. When Venus came to me for assistance with Kane I asked Persephone for permission first. Hades then filled me in on your current circumstances. Gwen is he always this way?" Lily asked.

"With everyone but me, Doubt is scared of my Harpy side and usually runs away screaming." Gwen replied.

"Good to know. I should try that from time to time." Lily said while eyeing Kane for only a second. "So I'm assuming that you want at least a couple of hostages, correct?"

"Of course but we need to determine a specific target and whether they have specific information that is useful to us or not." Lucien said.

"Kane and I can do that, can't we." Lily said.

"No, you could definitely get hurt . I don't need Venus or Persephone on my case about not taking care of you." Kane replied.

"Ugh, such the worrier. Either you come with me now or I do this on my own and believe me you won't like my methods." Lily said slightly swaying side to side and batting her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay I can see it's pointless to argue with you, but I'm letting Disaster have a go at the hunters so please keep the adrenaline junkie side of you under control." Kane said as she jumped into his arms and flashed them out of the room.

"Damn she's good! He better keep her, I like having her around." Anya said.

"My love she is here to help him with Disaster not to seduce him for eternity." Lucien said.

"Are you sure about that? Venus definitely likes to help people but she never does it purely as a selfless act. There are always subtleties to her _assistance._" Anya said using air quotes around assistance.

As Lily flashed them to the woods outside the fortress and started leading him towards the hunters Kane grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What were your methods going to be, if you don't mind me asking?" Kane asked.

"Well I am a nymph so…" Lily started to say as she quickly stopped her sentence.

"You were going to seduce one of them weren't you?" Kane said as the winds started to blow and thunder clouds were rolling in.

"There's my demon, right on schedule now this is what we're going to do. I'll play the little girl lost routine and will lead a couple of them away from the camp. You can catch them by surprise and knock them out or whatever you prefer to do just make sure you leave them partially alive." Lily said as she kissed his cheek and started to skip off toward their camp.

"Wait a minute Lily, you didn't answer my question. Were you or were you not going to seduce them?" Kane said as the rains started.

"Perfect timing with the rain too bad I'll have to change tops now to something more fitting a girl in distress." Lily said as she snapped her fingers and flashed away from Kane.

"Ugh that woman is infuriating!" _I guess I had to expect it I mean I am a demon and she could do so much better than me. I should be thankful that she showed any interest in me. At least she helped me get Disaster under control._

_ Our flower, not theirs. Want her back NOW!_

_ I know, I know but they'll see us coming and she'll get hurt. We'll just hide here until she lures them this way._

As the wind blew around him Kane could smell a faint Lily scent with it. She was already on her way back he thought. On the wind he heard her voice telling him that she had two of the hunters helping her to assist her friend who twisted her leg while they were hiking. _I can sense where you're standing don't move and we'll come past your right side in about a minute._

"Disaster be ready, I want these men incapacitated quickly. Don't kill them though, we need to interrogate them. Afterwards though, I want their heads for even looking at her." Kane said.

_Yes, yes, yes._

"She's this way, hurry I didn't want to leave her alone but I had to get help. There are wolves in these woods and she can't move her leg to defend herself." Lily said as she came within 30 feet of Kane.

"Miss how did you get out here anyway, this is no place for someone inexperienced in rough terrain." The larger of the two men said as his eyes trailed down Lily rain-soaked body.

"My god James she's beautiful! Do you think her friend is just as pretty?" The smaller one said.

"For your sake Brian I hope so, because I call dibs on this little tart." James said.

"Not fair you know how I like brunettes." Brian said.

As they passed the tree Kane was standing by a strike of lightning snapped a branch off and it landed on both of the men. Brian the smaller one was knocked unconscious and Lily quickly swooped in and placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed him away. Kane growled in their direction when he saw her touch him and disappear. The other one was pinned under the branch and Kane quickly jumped top of him and with one punch knocked him out before the big man could realize what was happening. Lily popped back in to the area walked up to the big man and flashed away again leaving Kane alone. _Did you see what she was wearing? No wonder they followed so willingly. Our flower, they must not look at her. Can we destroy their camp?_

"We're definitely destroying the camp but let's try to not kill the men in it. Of course I don't mind if they are maimed or injured in one way or another." Kane said as the winds picked up and the lightning grew worse.

He could hear the men screaming and others were yelling to abandon camp and run for shelter. The earth was rumbling and several explosions were coming from the booby traps that Torin had set up throughout the surrounding area. As the spectacle was reaching a climax Lily popped back to his side and said, "that's enough Kane, you're needed at the fortress".

"Lily how could you let them see you like this. Your top is completely see through and clinging to your body." Kane growled.

"Of course it is, what better way to get them to follow me. Now come on you are needed inside." She said as she jumped into his arms again and flashed him inside to the dungeon.

"Lucien, you needed me?" Kane asked still holding Lily against his chest so the lords couldn't see the front of her wet shirt.

"Not right now we don't, go take care of Lily she looks drenched to the bone. We'll let you know what we find out once they wake up. By the way, good job Kane." Lucien replied.

Lily quickly flashed them to Kane's bedroom but refused to let him go once they got there.

"Why did you flash me to the dungeon?" Kane asked.

"I wanted you to see that they were properly locked up." Lily said.

"Why did you come on to me if you were only going to turn and seduce the hunters to their doom? Why pick such a provocative outfit to wear? I hated to see you near those men much less having to touch them. I want their heads for looking at you and the things they were saying about you! Ugh." Kane said babbling again.

Lily let out a giggle and kissed Kane on the lips.

"Stop that, I don't deserve you and you certainly could do better than me. Hey you said I was needed here, who needs me if the two hunters are unconscious right now." Kane said pulling Lily back from his body.

"I do, I'm cold and you haven't warmed me up yet." She said with a pout on her luscious lips.

"Lily I can't take this. One minute you are all over me and I confess to not knowing what to do with you much less any woman and then the next minute you say that you're going to seduce hunters into a trap then you're all over me again. I can't wrap my head around this or your intentions." Kane confessed.

Lily pushed her way out of Kane's arms, pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"First of all I have only shown interest in you. Second you thought I was going to seduce the men, I just let you think that to get Disaster upset. He was too tame at the moment and we needed chaos and a diversion. Third the outfit was part of the diversion and a successful one at that. Fourth they never touched me and I don't consider one hand on their shoulders as seduction in anyway. Fifth I heard what they said and if they do give you vital information I don't care what you do with them afterwards. Sixth, who deserves who is up to us to decide not the Fates! And seventh you have exactly 10 seconds to take care of me from the cold or I summon Venus to deal with your inability to take care of one delicate little flower. Does that answer all your questions?" Lily said as she stripped out of the soaked white tank top with white lace bra, unzipped her pants and revealed the matching panties.

Kane opened his mouth to speak but no words came out he just stared at Lily as she stripped out of the wet clothes and stood naked in front of him.

When Kane didn't move or say anything Lily started her countdown, "10, 9, 8, 7…"

Kane blinked his eyes, shook his head and growled at the naked woman in front of him as his eyes started to glow red. Lily let out a giggle and Kane instantly picked her up and carried her to the shower.

"Gods woman you are beautiful." Kane muttered as he kissed her mouth and jaw and neck.

"I'm still cold and you're still babbling." Lily panted between furious kisses.

As Kane turned the shower on Lily quickly stripped him of his clothes. Kane lifted her up and stepped into the spray of hot water. Lily gasped at the heat but continued to kiss Kane. She wrapped her legs around his waist and could already feel his erection at her core. Her hands were all over him and his shaking as they were held fast to her thighs. "Kane I want your hands all over me, please." Lily moaned.

Slowly he let go of one of her thighs and traced a line up her spine. The other hand moved slowly up her navel until it reached her breast and gently he started kneading and pinching her nipple. His other hand trailed across her shoulder and down the length of her delicate arm until he got to her hand that was fisted in his hair. Both his hands grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled them away from his neck pinning them against the wall. Lily moaned and looked into Kane's eyes and said, "I want more".

"I'll give you anything you want just name it." Kane moaned and growled as he licked and kissed her breasts.

"I want everything you've got and then I want some more." Lily said with a sly smile as she licked her lips.

"Gods woman I think I might explode now just thinking about that." Kane replied.

"Well then release my wrists and I'll take care of that first but you better be ready for more the instant I'm done. You know I won't take no for an answer so you better do as I say." Lily commanded.

Kane was so shocked that he loosened his grip on Lily's wrists and just stared at her. Instantly she dropped her legs and went to her knees. She took his full length with ease and sucked and licked as her hands touched every part of his body they could reach. He quickly came and she of course sucked him dry. When she pulled away from his penis her tongue flicked out and she licked her lips never taking her eyes off of his. He stared into her jade green eyes and instantly he knew that he would do anything in his power to make her happy for eternity. When she stood up she turned the water off and said, "want to get out of here and have some fun?"

"But I'm not done with you and I believe you requested all of me and more." Kane said as he pulled her in close and fiercely kissed her lips.

"Yes I did and thank you for not forgetting but what I want from you requires open spaces so that we don't destroy the fortress in the process. Poor Disaster only got to wreak a small amount of havoc and I want you both completely drained along with me." Lily said.

When Kane lifted her up she could tell that he was already hard and the red glow in his eyes meant that Disaster was ready to go again. "What exactly do you have in mind my beauty?" Kane whispered in her ear.

"It's a surprise." She said as she flashed them to the western grounds.

"You should have thought to bring a blanket just in case we get electrocuted again. I don't want anyone else seeing you like this." Kane said.

"Trust me on this one. I'll flash us back to your bed before that happens. Besides Disaster likes me too much to hurt me anymore, now I believe you said you weren't done with me yet. So…" Lily said as she pushed her chest up to Kane's face and giggled in her special way.

Kane quickly kneeled down to the ground with Lily under him he pinned her arms again and kissed his way down her chest and navel. His hand made its way to her core and she was already dripping wet for him. He inserted one finger and she moaned, he inserted a second and she started grinding against him. As he fondled her core the wind and lightning started up again and the earth was rumbling. Strangely enough no rain or sleet or hail touched them it was as if a protective dome covered them. Kane ignored the destruction around him and removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Lily moaned again and pleaded for more. Wind tunnels formed around them and more of the earth cracked and crumbled around them. Kane licked feverishly and thought this has to be heaven. "Lily sweetheart tell me what you want?" He asked taking his tongue away from her for only an instant. "I want more, more biting, licking, kissing, squeezing, thunder, lightning, quakes, tornadoes, more, more, and much much more." Lily said between moans.

Kane licked and sucked and bite at her core and instantly she came. When her body stopped shaking she said, "Kane I need you inside me, please take me now."

Kane quickly moved up her body pinned her wrists again and thrust himself inside her. Slowly he started to pump and pull back, pump and pull back all the while Lily moaned and lifted her head to nip at his neck and jaw. Kane leaned in to kiss her mouth and cheek and jaw and whispered into her ear how incredible she felt to him. "You're so wet and tight and incredibly perfect. I don't think I will ever get enough of you." Kane said.

"More Kane, I want more. Give me the lightning I promise Disaster won't hurt us." Lily moaned.

_Disaster you heard the woman, but please don't you dare hurt her._

_ More kisses, more lightning, more Lily._

_ Yes please yes, whatever she wants._

As the lightning struck them it didn't electrocute them like he thought. It was as if it came out of them, Kane could feel the thrum of electricity and as Lily thrashed and opened her eyes to look at him he could see the lightning in her eyes as well. He started pumping faster and faster and she was moaning for more. As she came she screamed Kane's name and asked for him to go harder. As Kane pounded into her she moaned louder and finally he came along with her. As he slowed the pace to conclusion and the lightning and earthquakes subsided Lily licked Kane's throat and whispered that's my man and then flashed them back to his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After hours of torture and questions the lords had received no information they needed so they decided to move on to another tactic. Anya had suggested allowing one of the women to have a go at them. "After all you catch more flies with honey then you do vinegar, Flowers." Anya replied after Lucien and the others refused to comply.

"Well we're definitely getting somewhere with them so we don't need to try something new." Gideon said.

"You could always wait til they fall asleep and I can have a go at them." Scarlet announced.

"No we need answers now, besides we don't want you accidentally getting into our dreams." Sabin replied.

"How bout you let Gwen and I have a go at them? They'll never know what hit them, a goddess and a harpy it'll be a blast." Anya said as Gwen quickly perked up.

"Olivia is definitely not going anywhere near them." Aeron said and he wrapped his large frame around her.

"Don't worry Aeron, I wouldn't be much help anyway. It's not like I could lie to them. If they asked me any questions I'd end up telling them the truth. I think Anya and Gwen might actually break them." Olivia said.

"Well I don't know about Maddox but I can definitely tell you that Danika is not going near them." Reyes said with Maddox nodding in agreement.

"Maddox, I'm tired, the babies are kicking and I'm a bit hungry. Do you mind carrying me to the kitchen so I can make a snack before I go lie down?" Ashlyn asked.

"Of course my love." Maddox said.

"Maddox, take her on upstairs I'll bring you a plate of food." Danika called out to him.

"Thank you sweetheart." Reyes whispered in her ear. She knew he didn't like her being involved in any of this.

"Torin and I will be checking the security system. Call if you need anything." Cameo said as she pulled Torin out of the room.

"Gillian, can you see anything in the future that will help?" William asked.

"I tried earlier but nothing more than we already know, Rhea is helping them. Let me try once more." Gillian said before staring blankly for a moment.

"Well we're going down, wish us luck." Anya said as she pulled Gwen with her.

"Still nothing, I think Rhea may be using some of her power to block me." Gillian said as they left the room.

For the next two hours Gwen, Anya, Haidee and Scarlet all tried to use their feminine assets to coax some information out of the men but it still didn't work. They refused to budge. The bigger man, James even decided to turn his back to the women while they sauntered around on the other side of the bars. Anya had even pleaded to him that she would give him a lap dance if he only gave her a tiny bit of information. Still nothing. Defeated, they left the men alone in the dungeon and went back to rejoin the men.

"Well I've never felt so unloved and unattractive in my entire life." Anya said as she slid her way into Lucien's waiting embrace.

"She even offered a lap dance and they didn't budge. It was like they were programmed not to respond to us." Gwen replied.

"Of course, that's it! Gwen I could kiss you." Paris exclaimed from the couch as he threw down the Xbox remote.

"Don't even think about it Paris. If she doesn't kill you I will!" Sabin said stepping in front of Gwen.

"Oh chill out! It was an expression I'm not after your girl, even if I do need a good lay right now. Besides, I've had a Harpy. I know how to get around the claws and throat ripping tendencies." Paris said as he made his way to the center of the group. "What I was going to tell you is that Rhea probably knows about all the _current_ women in the house and protected the men against them but there is a female here that she doesn't know about."

All at once the lords said, "Lily".

"What if Kane says no?" William asked.

"She's not going to actually seduce them, just promise it and then renege." Paris replied.

"You know he will flip out and it has been really nice around here without things breaking and falling off the walls." Gillian said.

"We have to give it a try, otherwise we have to give up. We've gotten nowhere so far." Lucien said.

"I'll go up and ask." Paris said.

"Do you think that's wise? You already growled at the two of them once." Scarlet said.

"It's alright, I got my mind on someone else right now and Promiscuity is extending his imagination a bit." Paris replied.

"Well it's your head if you're wrong." Aeron said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, remind me again why I saved you and not the girl?" Paris said as he stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

When he got to Kane's room he quickly remembered his last time with Sienna. Her freckled face and delicate hands, they way she felt when he was inside of her, even her scent. Promiscuity was purring with delight and he was confident that he was in control. As he started to knock on the door he realized it was ajar and he thought that maybe they were otherwise engaged and he hesitated for a moment. _No I can do this, Sienna, Sienna, Sienna._ He knocked lightly and whispered Kane's name. He heard no voices but there was a rustling of sheets and then the door opened further and Lily, wrapped in the sheet answered it while rubbing her eyes. "Hi Paris, what's going on? Did you find out some information? Do you need Kane?" Lily said.

"Not much, no we haven't and I need you not Kane." Paris replied.

"Is this you or Promiscuity speaking? I don't see red in your eyes but if it is Promiscuity then I have to tell you that I am otherwise engaged from now until say eternity." Lily said.

"I'm sorry I should rephrase that, I mean we the lords need your help with the hunters." Paris said trying to keep his eyes on the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, give me a moment I'll be right out." She said as she closed the door.

When Lily came back out she was dressed in all white leather. The corset was the same one that she wore the other day with the red ribbons up the back and the skirt which was barely ten inches long had v-shaped cut out in the back with matching ribbons. Paris quickly looked down to avoid letting his demon take control. Lily noticed his reaction and gently asked if she could do anything to help his situation.

"What situation? What do you mean?" He asked.

"You grow weaker every day that you deny Promiscuity a bed mate and the woman you yearn for is held by Cronus and probably hates you since being paired with Wrath. You must be in constant pain. I could send a friend you way or two or three." Lily replied.

"Thank you but I'm already escorted to town each night forcibly by Aeron. He thinks he's repaying me the debt but actually it's making me worse. I feel as if I'm betraying her." Paris whispered.

"I see, well tell me what you want me to do with the hunters?" Lily said as they continued the walk downstairs.

When Lily walked into the room all the men quickly eyed her outfit and then immediately turned their attentions to their women. Lilly let out a little giggle and said, "okay I'm game with the plan, but I need one thing in return to make this work."

"What's that?" Lucien asked.

"Keep Kane distracted in case he wakes up. I won't do anything to hurt him but he's a bit sensitive and will not like my methods." Lily stated as she walked towards the door. At the last second she turned and said, "two other things I promised Kane that if you got the info you needed he could do whatever he wanted to dispose of them and I'll need a bit of help from Paris to make this work".

"Me, are you sure? I'm holding on by a thread right now. How can I help you?" Paris said with a look of shock.

"Trust me on this, I need you for this to work. I'll get you as much information as you could possibly desire. Maybe even more than that." Lily said as she walked back out the door.

As they walked down to the dungeon Paris asked Lily how he was supposed to help. "Well I am a nymph and am already oozing with sexuality but I need something raw and animalistic instead of feminine wiles. I don't want them to see you or know you are there so make sure you stay in the shadows but stay close so I can feed off of your demon. You just have to stand there, I get to have all the fun!" She said with a wicked smile.

"And to think in all my years I've never bedded a nymph. What I wouldn't have given for just one romp in the bed or the shower, maybe even the kitchen table." Paris replied.

"Like I said if I need to send someone your way just let me know." Lily said.

"It's okay, Venus said Sienna would be back in my arms soon." Paris said.

"Well, she would know." Lily replied.

Torin decided to program the security system in the dungeon to feed into the TV in the game room so that the lords could monitor Lily's progress. They all sat in awe of how quickly she had the men eating out of her hands.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? I know you've been locked up for a while now and I brought you here right before dinnertime." She said as her fingers slid across the bars of the cells.

Both men stepped forward and Paris was about to pull her to safety when he realized that they also had a chain around their ankle that kept them from reaching her. As they reached and stretched she smiled and paced and seductively caressed the bars of the cells.

"So no food or drink then, that's a shame. You look famished, if you're good and behave for me I could possibly hand feed you some grapes or orange slices. Maybe you prefer chocolate covered strawberries. I'm sure I can find some whip cream." Lily said as her hands fell from the bars and started to caress her navel . One hand slid up her corset and one finger was sliding across the seam of the corset while the other hand slid down her skirt to fist the hem. She took slow deep breaths that made her breasts swell almost out of the corset. Both of the men just followed her hands as they moved across her body, instantly they were both hard.

"So since you're not hungry can you at least tell me what you were doing in the forest? This is private property." She asked.

"We were scouting out the fortress. Galen wants to know everything you are doing up here." The smaller one said as he licked his lips.

"What does Galen think he's going to find by spying on us?"

"Your weaknesses. Apart from the attachments each lord has formed with their woman that is." Said the larger one.

"Does he wish to destroy the lords?"

"Yes. He says he's close to finding the box and wants you all dead."

"How close to finding it?" Lily said as she lifted the hem of the skirt just a bit.

"He plans to steal the pairing rod from the lord Stryder once his Harpy wins it at her tournament. Then he will be able to pinpoint where it is. He already knows the continent it is on."

"Really and what continent would that be?" Lily said as she licked her lips and moved both of her hands down her skirt and between her thighs.

"The southwest section of the United States."

Just as Lily was about to ask more questions the floor was quaking and she could hear thunder in the distance. I'd love to stay and chat but that's my queue to leave. I'm promise you're safe down here and will come back to check on you in a bit. She ran to the shadows of the stairwell and past Paris who was staring at her stunned into silence. Running would take her too long so she flashed mid stride.

Kane woke up alone and immediately panicked. "Lily, where are you?" He shouted. No response. Kane threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and ran out of the room. As he came down the steps he heard his brothers talking about how amazing she was and how quickly she had them eating out of the palms of her hands. Kane rounded the corner and saw them all gathered around the TV watching a woman in white pacing in front of jail cell bars. "What are you watching? Is that another one of Paris' movies?" He asked.

Instantly they all jumped up and stood in front of the TV but they had forgotten that the sound was on. Kane knew the sweet voice on the screen and realized that it was Lily in the dungeons, interrogating the hunters. "What in the world is she doing down there? Why is no one with her? I can't believe you made her go down there. What is she wearing? Turn it off. I'll kill them both for even looking at her." Kane started for the stairs and Lucien flashed in front of him to block his path while Aeron and Maddox and Reyes lunged at him and wrestled him to the ground.

"She volunteered to do this, and they can't reach her any way they are chained to the wall. Paris is down there and in complete control of his demon. She's perfectly fine." Anya said.

"Paris, Paris is down there with her? Are you insane?" Kane roared. Suddenly the whole house started to rumble and the windows lit up as lightning was striking the ground outside. Pictures were falling off the walls and the fire in the fireplace nearly exploded up the outside of the chimney charring everything on the mantle.

"Let him up boys, I got this one." Lily said as she popped into the room.

"Lily what the hell were you doing down there? I don't want them looking at you? Why didn't you wake me when they came to the room?" Kane said as he struggled under his brothers' weight.

"I told you you wouldn't like my methods. Calm yourself or I leave now and never come back. Disaster, I'm talking to you! Did you get enough information, Lucien?" Lily said.

"Yes, plenty." Lucien replied.

"Good, remember your promise. Kane gets to dispose of them." Lily said as she flashed Kane and herself out of the room.

"Damn, she's good!" Anya said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Where are we?" Kane asked when she flashed them to an open meadow in the valley of a mountain range .

"Does it matter? We're alone and I'm cold, again." Lily replied.

"Why were you down there? They could have hurt you. I didn't like them looking at you in this outfit." Kane said babbling again.

"The lords or the hunters?" Lily asked.

"Does it matter?" Kane said repeating her own words.

"Yes actually it does."

Kane opened his mouth to say something but Lily quickly shushed him and finished her remark.

"If you say the lords then we have a problem because I plan on staying here with you and I kind of like these clothes. So do you hate me now? Should I just leave is that it? I mean I fixed your control issue and you got laid in the process so now you don't need me." Lily screamed at Kane.

Kane again just stood there with a look of shock on his face and his mouth gaping open.

"Have you nothing to say?" Lily was fuming now. "No, fine then I'm leaving."

Before she could get more than a step away from Kane he grabbed her upper left arm and spun her around into his embrace. He hesitated only a second before pulling her face into meet his and then devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. As Kane softened the kiss and slowed his breathing he pushed Lily back and looked into her eyes. "I think I love you." Kane said. Lily giggled and melted Kane to the core. "Well I've known that I loved you since I first woke up in your bed. You were so adorable trying your best to not let my presence affect your emotions or Disaster's control of you." Lily replied.

"You fell in love with me twelve hours after meeting me?" Kane asked.

"I do not deny my emotions, I embrace them. Unfortunately for you Disaster is still tied to your emotions because the two of you never worked together as a team. But I believe I've fixed that for you now." Lily stated.

"I don't know, when I saw you on the screen and my brothers and the hunters were watching you I wanted to destroy the whole fortress." Kane replied.

"But you didn't."

"Because you flashed into the room."

"No because you were working together, I just happen to be the catalyst. You both want and need me."

"More than you could possibly understand." Kane said as his breathing became labored and a red tint filled his eyes.

"Oo, Disaster wants to play. How about a little game of control? I'll give you exactly 10 minutes to wreak as much havoc as you possibly can but the moment I say stop you have to stop. Then I'll reward you." Lily said with a seductive smile.

"Reward me how?" Kane asked hesitantly.

Lily snapped her fingers and her white suede outfit was replaced with a multi layered mini skirt, Capri pants, stripped stockings, army boots, two tank tops and a wide neck blue top that was see through. Her hair was pinned up and off of her shoulders. She also had a jean jacket on. "Every time you make it through the 10 minutes and stop on queue I remove an article of clothing." Lily said.

"Do I get to pick the article?" Kane said as he moved in close to kiss her.

"Sorry big guy, my game, my rules. But I will give you a kiss for good luck." She said as she tip toed to meet his all too willing lips.

"Fine, I'll abide by your rules but I don't think it's fair." He growled.

"Of course it's not, but it will help you practice now be a good boy and get to destroying stuff. I'll even make it easy on you and bring you a bunch of things to destroy." Lily said and flashed out of the field.

After 15 minutes of watching her flash in and flash out Kane told her there were plenty of things in the meadow for him to destroy and she didn't need to leave again. "Worried that I won't come back?" Lily asked. "Always."

"Such the worrier, okay I need one more thing and then we can start." She flashed out and this time when she came back she had brought an entire barn with her.

"How in the world did you flash an entire barn?" Kane asked.

"Ssh, my little secret. Your time starts now." Lily said as she set an egg timer on the rock next to her.

For the next hour or so Kane was easily able to win each round of Lily's game and she was now missing both boots, both socks, her jacket, and shirt. "Ready for more or do you want to give up?" Lily teased him while pretending to pull up her tank top.

"Definitely ready for more."

"Okay, next round then. Ding, ding, ding!" Lily joked.

Kane made it through a round where she removed her Capri pants and another where she removed a tank. He was tiring quickly but he wanted to prove that he could go on. "Again, I want to keep going."

"If you make it through the next round I'll let you pick the article to remove." Lily said.

"Double or nothing, I can make it 20 minutes and I get to pick two items." Kane replied.

"Okay but if you don't I put two back on." Lily countered.

"Deal."

After twenty minutes and countless giggles and gestures and moans from Lily Kane made it. As he stood there gloating and eyeing what was left of her outfit. She loved his eyes on her and let out another giggle and moan. "So hot stuff, which two am I taking off." Lily asked.

"Definitely the skirt and tank." Kane said.

As she removed both items Kane hissed in a breath through his teeth. She was wearing a strapless white lace bra and panty set. She was absolutely perfect. He wanted so badly to kiss and lick her whole body.

"Okay since I'm down to the bare essentials I'm throwing you into the lightning round, no pun intended. I dare you to sit right here on this rock for 20 minutes without creating any destruction. No weather, no quakes, no fires or shattering glass, etc." She stated.

"That should be easy you have a calming effect on me." Kane replied.

"Oh I'm not finished, you have to sit here, not moving, or destroying anything while I distract you in my usual grand style." Lily stated.

"Okay, I think I can handle that." Kane said.

"If you lose I get dressed and we go back to the fortress and you can go about disposing of the hunters. While you do that I have an errand to run anyway. I should be gone less than a day so you have a lot riding on this." She said.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise for Paris, for helping me with the hunters. Poor thing deserves a little pick me up. Don't give me that look, he has been nothing but appropriate around me. Promiscuity will thank me as well if all goes well. But he'll be thanking me from a distance. So you ready for this, candy Kane?" Lily said gesturing him to the rock.

"Hit me with your best shot, I plan on winning this one as well." Kane said with an arrogance that he wasn't used to.

For twenty minutes Lily paraded around Kane stroking his arm and messing up his hair. She danced and ground her hips in front of him inches from his lap and ever growing erection. She kissed his lips and jaw and nibbled his ears. She whispered into his ears and moved her hands all over her own body but still he didn't move and didn't destroy anything.

Kane watched her with pleasure and kept yelling at Disaster in his mind to keep his calm. _I plan on winning this one so you better behave. _More, more, more. Our flower is so beautiful. How much time left? Want to taste. Want to taste. _Be quiet, we're almost there._

"Well I have to say I'm extremely proud of you Kane. Not one shattered piece of glass and nothing burst into flames. You win." Lily announced as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Flash us back to our bedroom, I need to warm up my prize before I claim her." Kane said.

Lily let out a giggle before doing as she was told.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Where are you going?" Kane asked.

"I can't tell you, you'll only worry. Besides I'll be just fine." Lily said.

"Promise my delicate flower? I couldn't bear it if you were injured in any way." Kane replied.

"Of course, tell Paris I'll have a surprise for him late this evening." Lily said as she kissed him sweetly.

"You'll be gone that long?"

"Unfortunately I believe it will take me that long to argue my point." Lily said as she flashed out of the room.

"Where's Lily?" Sabin asked when Kane walked into the room.

"On an errand for Paris. She wanted to thank him for helping her in the dungeon." Kane replied.

"And you're okay with that?" Lucien asked.

"Yes, she explained what he did to help and she said that he deserves some happiness." Kane said.

"I told you she was good, it took her a handful of days to tame a demon possessed immortal warrior who just happens to tower over her by more than a foot and probably weighs more than two and a half times her weight." Anya said with a smug smile on her face.

"So what do you plan on doing with the two hunters in dungeon?" William asked.

Kane's eyes lit up and he said, "for them I have a fate worse than death planned out".

"Details, I see the red glow in your eyes. I know this is going to be fun." Reyes commented.

"Fun for me, not them." Kane replied. "I plan on torturing them to the brink of death but not killing them. When Lily gets back I'll let her heal them but I'm sending them back to Galen with an informative message. One that will cause him to destroy them."

"Can we help?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe, if I don't accidentally kill them before she gets back." Kane replied.

"Where did she go?" Ashlyn asked as she sat down on Maddox's lap.

"She said she had an errand to run as a surprise for Paris." Kane replied.

"An that doesn't bother you?" Maddox asked.

"Why would it he did nothing wrong. She is a nymph and her personality is already dripping with sexuality but she needed something more raw from his demon. She is sweet and sensual where Promiscuity is savage and lustful, sorry Paris no offense intended. She had to feed off his demon to get the desired results that made them putty in her hands. Besides if you saw the look she had when we first captured them in the forest you would understand the difference." Kane commented.

"All I did was stand there in the shadows, is my demon that bad that his personality radiates outward? By the way, no offense taken on the savage comment I've had to listen to him in my head for ages. He can be quite disgusting, even for my tastes." Paris said.

"Are you sure he's a he?" Scarlet asked.

"What do you mean, of course he's a he." Paris replied.

"Lies is definitely a he." Gideon said.

"What? Your demon is a girl." Paris said.

"Why do you think Lies and Nightmares like each other so much." Scarlet replied.

"Weird. I'm so glad my room is at the other end of hall from yours. The screaming and dark fog was bad enough I really don't need more visuals. Besides you heard Kane, Promiscuity is way too savage to be female even if he does have a thing for both sexes. I think he just likes the satisfaction of being the dominant one." Paris replied.

"Well, you are all making me sick to my stomach right now. I'm going to have some fun with the hunters. Reyes I plan on using a lot of different weapons so if you care to be within range of the screaming your demon might have a blast." Kane said as he walked out of the room.

After hours of torture both men were near death and had collapsed from the pain. Reyes was in seventh heaven and had decided to leave the dungeon in search of Danika. Maddox had popped his head in a few times to watch the show as well as Sabin and Gwen, and Gideon and Scarlet. Kane was tired as well and could only think of Lily and wondered how much longer it would be before she returned. Disaster was purring with delight at the thought of what Galen would do to these men once Kane returned them to him. "I'm going to leave them alone until Lily gets back. I need her to heal them before I accidentally kill them." Kane spoke out loud to Disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Lily wasn't sure what would happen when she got to the throne room but she was hopeful it would work out to her advantage. She was pacing the floor and eyeing the door everytime she spied someone walking past. _I wonder what Kane is doing right now. He probably killed the men instantly. Maybe he drug them up a sheer rock wall and then let Disaster bury them alive. Strange that I find it reassuring that my love would kill a man for merely thinking he could have or possess me but then again I am a nymph and Kane is deliciously mine. I hope he doesn't get cold feet about having me around or jealous that I' doing this for Paris. Poor Paris, he desires a little something. I hope this works out. _"I am told that a nymph requested my presence. What is it you would like?" Cronus bellowed in his usual haughty manner.

"God King, I humbly ask for a favor from you. I wish to grant one of the High Lords with a gift. A gift that you possess." Lily said.

"What lord do you speak of and what gift do I possess?" Cronus asked.

"Paris Lord. You have his Sienna do you not my king?" Lily hesitantly asked.

"That I do, but I like her where she is. It amuses me that she hates and pines for Paris and that he drinks himself into a stupor wanting what he can't have." Cronus replied.

"Is there anything that I could give you in return?" Lily asked still not wanting to look Cronus.

"I am the god king, I have no need for the services or companionship of a nymph." Cronus replied.

"Is there nothing else you desire my king?" Lily asked.

"Actually, I paid a price to Hades when I brought Sienna back from the grave. My staff, if you could get it back from him I will think about releasing her for maybe two days." Cronus said.

"My king if I pledge my services to you for eternity will you allow me to stay with Paris indefinitely?" Sienna asked.

"Sienna, I am surprised I never thought you would want to be saddled with Paris. I know how you were raised to abhor his kind." Cronus questioned.

"And I still do, I would like to be able to torture him just as much as I wish to bed him." Sienna replied with an evil grin.

"I see Wrath is in control right now. Okay I will agree to this but will need to find you a more suitable means of controlling you. Paris would definitely know that this collar is controlled by me. If I do this you are not to speak to him of the arrangement. He is not to know that I still control you. If I call on you, you will obey. You may stay at the fortress if he allows it but you are in my service." Cronus commanded.

"I understand my king, I will do as I am told but I will not kill him or his brothers just for your pleasure. If they deserve to die then it will be my pleasure to fulfill their destiny. If you can't agree to this then I will not go and will continue to pain your existence." Sienna countered.

"My my Wrath, I believe Sienna is enjoying this pairing. Alright, the terms are agreeable. Lily will retrieve my staff and you will be in my service for eternity and the lords will only die by your hands if it is justifiable. Now Lily be gone I have things to attend to." Cronus said.

As Lily left the throne room Cronus called on a guard and spoke a few words with him. Sienna started to retreat but Cronus called on her once more. "Where do you think you are going my dear?" Cronus called. "I have one last thing that I require from you."

"Yes my king, what is it you wish of me?" Sienna asked.

"Just this." Cronus said as he shoved her to the ground and ripped her clothes from her body.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You could have anyone. Why do you want me? I have nothing to offer you that you don't already possess. Why?" Sienna cried.

"You are right, but I want Paris to know that I have marked you. Even if he wants you, he will see this mark and turn away from you in disgust." Cronus said.

With that Cronus forced himself on top of Sienna and bit her shoulder. She screamed out in pain but instead of taking the abuse she fought him. With the collar on her neck the fight was futile but she wasn't giving up. Wrath was screaming in her head and didn't like the thought of being dominated by anyone much less a god king. Her feeble punches and scratches only fueled the fire inside Cronus. He had planned on only marking her but her struggles against the collar made him realize how beautiful, determined and strong she was. He decided at that moment that he would most definitely taste the human that Paris needed to survive.

Lily wasted no time travelling to see Hades. When she entered his realm Persephone instantly knew of her arrival. "Lily dearest, why are you here? I thought you were assisting the High Demon Lord Disaster." Persephone called to her.

"I was and still am but I have need of an audience with Hades." Lily said.

"What is it you need?"

"I wish to bestow a gift on one of Kane's brothers. To get the gift I must first retrieve Cronus' staff. The one he gave Hades when he brought the human hunter Sienna back from the grave." Lily replied.

"I see, well let's go see my husband then." Persephone said with a sweet smile.

"No, absolutely not. I will not give the staff back to him." Hades bellowed.

"My lord is there nothing you would like in return. Please I implore you, I wish only to show my appreciation to Paris. He is suffering cruelly by Cronus' hands." Lily asked.

"As is my Persephone. She is a prisoner here. She used to be allowed to leave in the spring and summer to welcome the plants and animals but since Cronus took over she is not allowed to leave the underworld." Hades said as he caressed Persephone's cheek.

"My love, I go where you go. I am happy to be here. Do not fret, I do not see it as a punishment or a prison." Persephone said as she stepped into his embrace.

"If I were to ensure her complete freedom would you give me the staff?" Lily questioned.

"If you could guarantee that then I would allow you to have the staff." Hades replied.

"My lord, I will take my leave then and will return as soon as possible." Lily said as she bowed to both of them and flashed out of the room.

Lily popped back into the throne room and saw Sienna crying on the floor at the foot of Cronus' throne. She was only half dressed and her garments were in tatters. "God king, I have a proposal from Hades." She said trying to not let it show that Sienna's pain was bothering her.

"What is it nymph?" Cronus said pointedly.

"Hades will give you the staff under one condition. Persephone must be allowed free reign again." Lily announced.

"I can live with that. After all what could one springtime Goddess do that will affect me?" Cronus replied.

"Thank you god king. I will relay the message right now." Lily said backing out of the room.

"Wait, give him this. She must keep it with her when she leaves the underworld." Cronus said as he handed her a necklace. It was a thin rope chain of gold with a delicate flower pendant. "She can't leave the underworld without it and she cannot return to the underworld if she loses it."

"Yes my king, I understand. I will let them know."

Lily quickly returned to Hades and explained about the necklace. Hades in turn handed the staff to Lily. Lily flashed back to Cronus and handed off the staff to him and saw that Sienna was freshly dressed and no longer crying. "My king, may I take Sienna with me now?" Lily asked.

"In one moment, I am awaiting her _new _collar." Cronus said as a servant entered the room holding a pillow with a necklace strewn across it.

"Sienna this will keep you in my control so that you can't back out of our deal. It looks just like the necklaces that they all wear to protect them from the prying eyes of the gods and goddesses but yours has an added gift. This symbol at the bottom is mine and will alert you every time I need your assistance." Cronus said as he placed the necklace around her neck. "Don't bother trying to remove the necklace it won't come off unless I am dead."

_Then that will be my first and foremost mission, to find a way to kill you._ "Yes my king, I understand." Sienna nodded.

"May we go now, god king?" Lily asked.

"Anxious to get back to your Disaster nymph are we?" Cronus asked.

"Always, my king always."

"Come Sienna, I will flash us to the fortress." Lily said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

_When is she coming back? It's getting late and she said she would be back within the day._ Kane was pacing his bedroom when a whoosh of air caught him from behind and a familiar giggle warmed his heart. "Lily, I was so worried. I thought you weren't coming back."

"How does one so big and strong become such a worrier?" Lily said as she bounced into his arms.

Sienna quickly backed herself into a corner and was on the defensive waiting for the oncoming fight. Lily pulled away from Kane to reassure Sienna that she was safe and well cared for in this home. "Is this Paris' Sienna?" Kane asked.

"I am no one's anything. I am my own person and will be treated as so." Sienna growled.

"I meant no disrespect. It is only that he is in so much pain without you. I believe he has truly found his match in you. I wish you all the best in your futures. Be it together or apart." Kane spoke softly to her as he gave her plenty of space.

"Sienna, I think we need to find you something else to wear first. You look lovely in those robes but we need something that will make Paris fall to his knees. I believe you will be the dominant one in your relationship for some time and I'm sure there is much _torture _you want to put him through first." Lily said as she eyed Sienna's figure.

"Okay, the color of love is red so I think the top needs to be a red satin bodice. You have such a sweet and lean frame, a pair of skin tight faded and worn jeans should do the trick. Oh and the shoes, red patent leather peep toe stilettos and red nail polish." Lily said before snapping her fingers.

"My love do you think it wise to give her stilettos when she wants to torture him?" Kane asked.

"Trust me on this, she wants to torture him in more ways than one. The shoes are essential. Now let's go find Paris." Lily announced.

"He is down in the entertainment room with the others." Kane replied. "Also when we are done reuniting them I need you to heel the hunters before I mark them and send them back to Galen."

"You didn't kill them? "

"No I have a fate worse than death for them. I'll fill you in later." Kane said. "I apologize Sienna for the remarks on the hunters we captured. I will not kill them myself but I believe when they return to the rest of the hunters they will be killed for being captured."

"May I see them first before you take me to Paris?"

"If you wish, I need Lily to heal them anyway so we might as well all go together." Kane replied.

Lily quickly flashed them to the dungeon.

"Brian, James is that you?" Sienna asked.

"Sienna, I thought you were dead?" Brian asked.

"I was, it's a long story." Sienna replied.

"Get away from it Brian. Whatever it is it's not Sienna anymore. It's evil." James said.

"I'm still me James, I'm still you're little sister." Sienna said.

"I buried my Sienna, your eyes glow red and your nails have turned into claws. Last I checked my lil sis couldn't do that. They put a demon in you." James said backing away from the cell bars.

"Yes it's true I house the demon Wrath but the lords did not put it in me. Cronus did." Sienna hissed at the big man.

"Cronus, you mean like the Titan stories from Greek legend?" Brian asked.

"Exactly." Sienna and Lily replied at once.

"It lies, she's probably their whore. She's probably planning on how to kill us since that thing back there wouldn't." James spat the words at her.

"I am no whore, they have treated me with respect and saved me from an eternity of cruelty at the hands of Cronus. I can't believe you think so little of me. I used to love and respect you. You were my protector for 12 years." Sienna cried.

"Get out of my sight, you make me want to vomit. Dean wanted you to be Brian's wife to prolong our army with a new generation. I instead told them to train you as bait. How could anyone think plain little Sienna was actually dangerous. As plain as you were you actually had talent. Instead you waste the talent seducing the one housing Promiscuity and then you jumped in front of the bullet meant for him. I should know I fired the gun." James growled at her.

Before Kane could react and pull Sienna away from the bars, she tore open the door and attacked him. She slashed at his face and arms and chest. She kicked him repeatedly and broke the chain holding him to the wall, wrapped it around his neck and choked him until it snapped. She dropped his lifeless body to the ground and stepped calmly and casually back out to Lily's side.

"Sienna, I never meant for this to happen to you. I have always loved you, even though I know you do not feel the same." Brian sobbed.

"I know," she said as she hugged him threw the bars of his cell. As she loosened her grip on him she grabbed his head and slammed it against the bars knocking him out cold.

"Let me heal him and you can mark him like you wished. Sienna could you give us an address of where to leave them so that the other hunters can find them?" Lily said.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." Sienna replied.

After a few minutes Kane had finished relaying the addresses to Torin on his phone and Lily had finished cleaning Sienna's face, neck and arms. "Torin says Lucien will take them to the address on the list. Can you call someone to let them know when they will arrive?" Kane said. "Of course." Sienna replied.

Kane carved a message into both the dead man and the unconscious one they read:

GALEN IS NO ANGEL. HE IS IN FACT AN IMMORTAL WARRIOR HOUSING THE DEMON HOPE.

SEE YOU IN THE SOUTHWEST PORTION OF THE UNITED STATES. SIGNED THE LORDS.

"I want to see Paris. Can you please take me to him?" Sienna asked.

"Of course we can." Lily replied.

"Do you think that's wise? She seems very distraught. What if she tries to harm him?" Kane asked.

"Trust me, it will be fine and she will try to harm him but I believe he will enjoy it." Lily said with a wicked smile.

As they walked into the entertainment room it suddenly became quiet. Everyone was excited to see Lily again but instantly on edge at the sight of Sienna. Maddox was the first to react followed by Reyes and Aeron. Sienna quickly went into defense mode and her wings sprung out of her back. Olivia gasped and Aeron turned around and shouted, "she houses Wrath".

"Please calm down everyone, I spent most of the day flashing from heaven to hell to bargain for her release. It will be alright, you need to trust me." Lily screamed.

"Bargaining for whose release?" Paris said chugging back more wine and playing Call of duty on the TV.

"Paris, is that you?"

"William you were supposed to have cut me off if I drank too much wine again dammit. I'm hallucinating now." Paris growled as he saw Sienna standing a few feet away.

"Paris, first of all that is your first bottle of the day and second you're not hallucinating. We all see her." William clarified.

"That's impossible, Sienna is dead and Cronus won't let her go. I have to be hallucinating." Paris countered.

"Fine then we're all hallucinating with you because she's standing right there." William pointed emphatically.

"But, but I don't understand –" Paris said as he staggered towards Sienna.

"Paris , it is me. Lily was able to free me from Cronus." Sienna replied.

"Impossible, you're too pretty to be my Sienna and besides she hates me if it were you you'd be attacking me right now." Paris said as he turned to go back to the TV.

That was all Sienna could take. She was already angry and defensive when she walked into the room but now Paris thought to claim her as his. _Lord, he frustrates me. He is so beautiful but he is everything I was taught to hate. Now he doesn't even recognize me yet still claims I am his. UGH! _"I am not your property and I will be treated with respect you arrogant ass. How dare you presume that I belong to you!" Sienna shouted before lunging at Paris.

Paris heard her scream at him and tried to turn around in time to block her attack but it was too late. Her claws were already out and she was kicking and punching and slashing at him. Although Paris was shocked at the quickness of her attack he only blocked her arms. The rest of the lords started towards the pair to pull Sienna off of Paris but Paris saw them moving and screamed no.

As the lords stopped their advance and were waiting for Paris to explain he quickly rolled her over pinning her wings and wrists to the floor. She was savagely trying to bite at him and let out a few snarls and growls in the process. Paris pulled himself off the ground and Sienna with him. He pulled both of her wrists behind her back holding them with one hand while he fisted her hair in the other hand. He shoved her against the wall and devoured her mouth with his. She tasted just as sweet as he remembered and he never wanted to stop kissing her. Unfortunately Sienna was still angry and pulled one leg up and shoved him backwards with all her strength.

"I deserve that my sweet. That and every punishment you wish to dish out just promise me you won't leave. I couldn't bear losing you again." Paris said.

His sweet words calmed her quickly and she even let out a seductive smile as she walked over to him. "I am no one's property. You will respect me. I promise that I won't leave so you better hope you can take what I dish out because I'm not going to go easy on you." She said as she grabbed a dagger from Reyes and slashed Paris' thigh. Both Paris and Reyes let out a soft moan of pleasure.

"If you wish to torture me now may I suggest some place more private. Like my bedroom maybe." Paris said while his eyes drank in her entire body.

"I am not your whore. You can't get into my pants that easily, Promiscuity." Sienna said as she slowly stalked forward to Paris. Paris of course countered the action and quickened his retreat out of the room. "What all torture and no pleasure, Wrath. Where's the fun in that? Besides my bedroom has chains, whips, handcuffs, ropes, etc, etc, etc."

"Well at least you come prepared." Sienna said as she used the knife to caress her chest. Paris was instantly hard but managed to keep backing down the hall and up the stairs. Sienna ran her hand down the bodice of her top and over the front of her jeans until the tips of her fingers reached her core. Paris' eyes were glowing red and she knew that this torture would be deliciously fun for both of them.

"Well I guess no one is getting any sleep tonight." William said as he pulled Gillian up from the chaise lounge and retreated to their bedroom. One by one the lords all made their way to their bedroom with a beautiful woman in their embrace.

Later on in the middle of the night, Lily rolled over and laid on Kane's chest and kissed him lightly. "My love, I didn't know you were still awake." Kane whispered.

"It's kind of hard to sleep with all the screaming and growling and moaning. Not to mention the creaking of beds and the cracking of whips and the laughter." Lily replied.

"Yes I do believe Paris just inspired Reyes and Danika on a new form of foreplay. I'm sorry my love. Is there anything I can do to fix it?" Kane said as he kissed her lips gently.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes you can do something." Lily said as she smiled wickedly.

"Anything you want, I'll give it to you."

"I want the lightning. Is Disaster up for some fun?" Lily giggled.

"Always."

As the early morning hours seeped into the fortress a thunderstorm rolled in from the north while screams rang out through the halls and the echoes of whips and chains meshed with laughter and moans of pleasure.


End file.
